


Vid: Never Seen the Light of Day

by violace



Series: vids by violace [6]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the truth shall set you free. -- A tribute to Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Never Seen the Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/gifts).



> **Music:** Never Seen the Light of Day by Mando Diao  
>  **Length:** 3:43  
>  **Warnings:** bright lights, stuttery cuts


End file.
